Unsaid
by Ghoul Assist
Summary: "Is there any machine you can't charm?" "Just one."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: De-anon from the falloutkinkmeme community. I've already de-anoned on AO3 so it's about time I have it over here too. (Btw the major difference of this version and the kink meme version is that I changed SS's name into Nate.

No beta so there might be grammar errors, spelling errors, etc.

The computer felt ancient. Then again, almost everything in this room including Nate himself was about 200 years old. The terminal was covered in dust and debris. How the poor thing managed to avoid every single bullet between Nate and the raiders was a big mystery. The terminal emitted a dull green light once Nate pressed enter. For a second, the former vault dweller reminisced the days he spent working an office job. At the time, he thought life was difficult. A career in the day, a family to take care of at night. He should have realized sooner how simple life was.

Nate sometimes wondered how the rest of his life would have played out if the war didn't happen. Certainly it would have been more peaceful than this. Maybe, he would have been happier. Who knows? Now wasn't the time to feel sorry for the life he had lost.

He has a lot of people in his life he wanted to protect. In his old life, he failed horribly. It's going to be different this time. He'll keep everyone safe.

Nate didn't realize how long he'd blanked out. The man was deep in thought for so long, he had forgotten that Nick was accompanying him to the raiders' hideout.

"I think you need to type the password to access the terminal, Nate," the synth remarked casually.

Nate blinked and replied with a shocked, "Ohmygod. Nick, I almost pulled my gun out on you."

Nick just shrugs as a reply. The old detective then glanced at the terminal in front of Nate, probably as a reminder that there was a huge stock of ammo right beyond the locked door. Right. They're almost done clearing out this place too.

Nate stretched his fingers and began typing. The encryption wasn't that difficult. It would probably take a few seconds to unlock it. From a close distance, Nick was silently observing. It's strange. The gumshoe has seen Nate do this a multitude of times. Was he fascinated watching two relics work just as well as they did 200 years ago? Or is he just plainly interested how something as basic as a door opening terminal became something as complicated as modern synths? Maybe… Somewhere in that old tin heart of his, he just likes watching Nate?

Impossible. Just. That's impossible. Why would Nick be interested in a person who's so out-of-place in this world? That doesn't make any sense.

God, why does Nate's mindset always return to this?

This… Stupid crush. Crap, now Nate lost his focus. The machine in front of him timed-out.

Nick didn't seem to react to Nate's mistake. He just stared at the machine like he was expecting his human companion to try again. (Of course, Nate was going to hack the terminal once more. There was a ton of goodies behind that door.) But… It was harder with Nick breathing down his shoulder. Well, technically synths don't "breathe". It was Nick's overwhelming presence that made the hacking much more difficult. This sudden self-consciousness was driving Nate up the wall.

Maybe one day, Nate will gain the confidence to tell Nick, "Hey, I have a spare wedding ring. I think you should wear it."

Wait no. It's just a crush! Marriage? Nate wouldn't say he's swooning for Nick.

Nate heard the sound of a door unlocking in the distance. Oh, the terminal was unlocked.

Nate swung his head just in time to catch a glimpse of Nick's smile.

Still not swooning.

"Is there any machine you can't charm?" Nick said in an obviously flirty manner.

Fuck.

This was bad. Horrible. Wait. Nick is pretty good at reading people. Perhaps, the detective already knows about Nate's crush?

No. Nick wouldn't play a friend like that.

"C'mon. If you keep staring you're going to burn a hole into that wall," Nick said as he strolled toward the room full of ammo.

Did he not notice the blush on Nate's checks? Or the nervous glances Nate is sending his way? Can a detective actually be that oblivious?

Nate sighed. Did he just realize he's in love with Nick now?

The duo had finally cleared up the last of the raiders' hideout. They took what they needed and decided to head back to the Sanctuary before nightfall.

The sky was a brilliant red and orange. The warm sunset lit the landscape comfortable. Nate was tired. It's not every day you find out you're helplessly in love with one of your best friends. There was a lot on his mind. Nick didn't seem to notice the change in atmosphere at all. There was tension. There's something unsaid. Maybe what's left unsaid goes both ways.

Even if Nick doesn't notice this hint, it's definitely worth a shot.

"Hey, Nick," Nate managed to cough out.

"Yes?" the synth replied with interest.

"Just one."

It was a quiet walk back home.


	2. Chapter 2

They were inside another raiders' hide-out. This wasn't too uncommon for Nick since he began following the vault dweller around. It was almost normal, in some strange sense. This was something beginning to feel very familiar. As if running across half of the common wealth was a morning routine rather than a sudden impulse from a man who doesn't know how to say no to someone in distress. Nick really didn't mind this newfound lifestyle. And even though Diamond City was his life and his home, going outside the borders did feel rather liberating.

Seeing how Nate was cooped up underground for 200 years, Nick didn't blame the guy for wanting to stretch his legs. Even if that meant running from raider hideout to raider hideout for nearly three hours. Really, Nate was a great guy for sticking out his neck for the people but Nick can see how tired the guy was.

He's been staring at this particular terminal for quite some time. The machine has been powered on and Nate's fingers were right on top of the keys. But, he just stared at the screen. The soft green glow reflecting in his empty eyes was a tad bit concerning. The lights were on but it was clear no one was home. The synth was itching to gently push his friend aside and work on the terminal himself. He wasn't Nate's keeper or anything but Nick had the strong urge to force his friend to take a nap once they arrive at Sanctuary.

Nick leaned closer and said," I think you need to type out the password to access the terminal, Nate."

It seemed like the poor guy nearly had a heart attack. Nick saw that Nate's hand was resting on his pistol and was ready to fight. Was he paranoid? Of course, Nick was not around when the vault dweller had first emerged from underground. How many times was he ambushed when his guard was down? Nick doesn't know. Probably one too many times. The intense fear in the human's eyes was proof enough. And Nick wanted to put his hand on the Nate's shoulder and assure him that there wasn't another raider around. Assure him that he was safe. Nick wasn't going to let anyone hurt the people he wanted to protect. He wasn't going to fail like he did last time.

Nate blinked several times. The lost look in his eyes promptly returned to the focused and clear ones Nick has always seen in them. As Nate found his bearings he breathed out," Ohmygod." The human shock his head and flailed his hands toward Nick. "Nick. I almost pulled my gun out on you," he said in distress.

Honestly, it's not like it would have hurt. Nick's body was composed of circuits, metal and screws. A bullet to the head wouldn't kill a robot, but the fact that Nate was still concerned over potentially harming him really flattered the synth. No one was ever this kind. Yes, Nick was fairly well-liked among the citizens in Diamond City but when he disappeared who came to rescue him? It was one human man with a small pistol and a heart of gold. Nate was too good to be true, and Nick had so much damn respect for him. Maybe even adored him.

In response to Nate, Nick simply shrugged. Maybe one day he'll be able to tell Nate these thoughts. Just not today. Nick then geared his head towards the terminal. They're losing daylight and that door isn't opening itself up anytime soon. Nate nodded and went back into typing.

The encryption was simple. Horribly simple. So simple that Nick is convinced that if they brought along the mutant, Strong, he'd be able to hack into this thing. At times like these, it was easy to relax and just observe. Being a detective and a robot, it was easy to stand by. To fade into the shadows and be forgotten for just a bit. To watch the world around you and notice the details most people don't. And when Nate is too distracted, it's horribly easy to observe him. Nick likes to hope that Nate hasn't noticed that the synth's eyes were less focused on the screen and more focused on the human in front of the screen.

Nick watched as the human's face changed as he tried the different passcodes. Nick enjoyed the way the glow of the terminal reflected in Nate's eyes. Made it seem like he too was a synth. Then, Nick can sense Nate slowly losing focus. He probably doesn't realize that he is constantly shooting his eyes towards Nick's direction. It's probably time to back off a bit. Nick really didn't need to watch him like this.

It's a strange habit. A really strange habit. Nick has never done watched someone hack into terminals before. More than anything, Nick felt uncomfortable around these things. Machines, like this terminal and him were so easily hackable. It made him felt less human. Reminded him that he was just a program made out of binary code. That his memories were not his memories. They were just Nick Valentine's brain translated into the multitude of 0's and 1's. But it was fascinating watching Nate "charm" these machines into doing his bidding. Nick can't put any reason to why he believes this is so. But he does.

It's like the way Nate's charmed you. If you put it that way, it felt more human. A small thought supplied. But Nick didn't need to feel more human. He wasn't. These thoughts of his were getting too intrusive. Too needy. It emulated the original Nick's thoughts when he was in love. And, robot machine made of metal and wires and code Nick couldn't feel this. He shouldn't.

But Nick is not going to deny what he felt. Even if he shouldn't feel this way. He knows better than to suppress his more "human" emotions. Still. He's not human. He'll never be. And fortunately, Nate knows that. However, Nick will allow himself to entertain the thought at times like these when Nate doesn't notice him too much.

From a distance, the door flies open. Before Nick can drop his gaze, Nate swooped his head and looked at him. There's an expression on his face that Nick can't exactly name. Nick lets out a breath, one he didn't even realize he was holding. There was so much Nick wants to say right now. To expose himself to these feelings. To let himself go out on a limb and do something with the admiration he held in his metal body. Nate will probably never hear these words in his life. He'll never hear them because they will never be said.

But maybe, one day Nate will realize what the staring really means. Maybe he'll notice the frequent "held" breaths Nick took when he was around. For sure, there was a lot of material Nick and Nate should talk about in the future. Now was not the time. Nick isn't ready yet. Nick wasn't ready for… something new. He's comfortable as Nate's go-to companion. He's comfortable about their relationship, whatever it was.

One day, the detective is going to solve the mysteries of his questionable humanity. He's going to figure this "human" stuff out. And he's going to start small. This crush on Nate was a brighter beginning. Nate does make him feel more human. And maybe, despite the exterior Nick really was.

For now, all Nick says is this "Is there a machine you can't charm?" Maybe Nate won't get it. Maybe he'll understand the intention behind these words. Maybe he won't immediately catch the word "charm" replacing "hack."

But Nate's a smart guy. One day, he'll piece together the words Nick left unsaid.


End file.
